The automation of document processing, particularly mail processing, is ever-evolving. As mail processing migrates to an Automated Messaging Factory (AMF) model, the need to “track” jobs and production in real-time becomes critical. Implementing job tracking in a mail processing environment is a complex integration of many different systems and functions. The current mail processing environment is one of constant change. New technologies, market changes, customer preferences, manufacturing tools and techniques are driving these changes. By way of background, the current mail processing environment typically can be viewed from three perspectives, the physical view, the process view, and the information (data) view.
The physical view of the mail processing environment comprises, inter alia, printing, inserting, metering, and sorting equipment or devices. In most cases, this equipment is standalone and is not connected to production control or supervisory systems. In many current mail processing operations, it is not uncommon to find mail processing devices that are ten to fifteen years old. Unfortunately older devices generally are not equipped with robust control systems or communication capabilities. Integrating these older mail processing devices is, therefore, somewhat of a challenge. Another characteristic found in the existing mail processing environment is that production information is typically recorded and tracked manually via operator and device log sheets. This is due to the standalone nature of the aforementioned production equipment.
The process view of the mail processing environment covers all of the major components that comprise the physical view (e.g., printing, inserting, metering, sorting, etc.). A key aspect of the process view is that it operates as an “open-loop” system. By open-loop, it is meant that verification and reconciliation of data among process steps (or functional areas) is not done. Verification and reconciliation features are important in the mail processing environment because they provide fundamental feedback regarding production, status, and results of mail processing jobs. A mail processing system having verification and reconciliation of data is considered a closed-loop control system. Jobs currently progress to and from each separate functional area manually only after the job is deemed complete. A job is deemed complete upon observations of supervisory personnel. In addition, separate processes (or functional areas) typically are not linked together according to job names or work flow techniques. Jobs are labeled with identifiers that map one functional name to another as the job proceeds through the mail processing environment. For example, jobs originating in the print area that are earmarked for the inserting area get renamed from print area “System ID” job names to inserting area job names that are related to company products such as “Checking” or “Market Rate Account” for instance.
The information view is probably the most important perspective in terms of job tracking. This is because job tracking is based on collecting and using production data to better manage and verify production. The information, or data, used currently in mail production processes possess three fundamental traits:                Data is manually collected thereby involving accuracy and timeliness issues;        Data is machine specific so operators are required to record data for their machine; and        Roll-up production reports must be developed manually through spreadsheets.        
The current mail processing environment provides very limited forward planning capabilities because it is reaction driven meaning there are limited opportunities to define measurements and define improvements.
In general, what is needed is a pro-active mail processing environment focusing on establishing three key factors:                Providing connectivity across all functional areas with the production process for the purpose of integrating separate functional areas within an end-to-end system;        Automating processes and data collection activities; and        Using the production data for reconciliation and workflow management.        
Implementation of these three key factors will establish a closed-loop information and control system that enables improved efficiencies and reduced costs.